


Два дурака и их ребёнок

by Glicozamin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Kagami is pretty sweet child, M/M, Romance, Silly quarreling hashimada on background, Soft Boys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: Кагами болеет, Изуна переживает, а Тобирама пытается быть чуть более мягким, чем гранитная плита.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Kudos: 11





	Два дурака и их ребёнок

Госпожа Танака – сухая строгая женщина лет пятидесяти, воспитатель в детском саду – позвонила Изуне в пять и ледяным тоном сообщила, что Кагами увезли в больницу. 

– Сказали, что подозревают пневмонию. 

У Изуны было триста дел, которые он должен был сделать до семи, иначе Мадара обещал спустить с него три шкуры – по одной на каждую сотню, – но Изуна побросал все дела, запрыгнул в машину и нарушил как минимум пять правил дорожного движения. В приёмном отделении он одновременно пытался дышать ртом и разговаривать – ему даже принесли воды, а потом за плечи его схватил Хаширама. 

– Твой мальчишка? – спросил он с улыбкой, и Изуна твёрдо кивнул. 

На самом деле, судебные тяжбы тянулись уже полгода, и впору было приплетать к этому делу Мадару, но Изуна упрямо утверждал, что Кагами – его мальчишка. Хаширама заверил медсестру в приёмном отделении, что всё в порядке, и потащил Изуну за собой – тот в больнице лежал всего один раз в далеком детстве, поэтому впечатлился, пока его вели просторными коридорами, полными детей. 

– Мне сообщили, что у него пневмония, – сказал Изуна, когда Хаширама набрал код на электронной двери. 

Тот улыбнулся – на нём был хирургический костюм в смеющиеся кактусы, весёлые розовые кроксы и шапочка с зебрами, из-под которой упрямо торчал хвост длинных волос. Вылядел Хаширама – сорокалетний детский хирург с разлётом плеч, что твой гардероб, – как великовозрастная бестолочь, но его улыбка, конечно, сглаживала это недоразумение. 

– Так и есть, на всю долю, – Хаширама кивнул и пропустил Изуну вперёд. – Удивительно, что он не кашлял и не выглядел больным. 

В отделении было на удивление тихо – пустой коридор, медсёстры в халатах с детскими принтами, приглушённый смех из-за стеклянных дверей палат. Изуна вдохнул острый запах стерильности и обернулся к Хашираме. 

– Как он? – спросил он сипло: голос его звучал так, будто он очень долго не дышал, а теперь решил заглотить весь воздух разом. – С ним всё будет хорошо?

Хаширама хлопнул его по плечу, и Изуне показалось, что он сейчас сломается. 

– Не беспокойся ты так, – засмеялся он. – У него поднялась температура на прогулке, и воспитатель сразу же показала его медсестре, а та уже позвонила нам, – Хаширама поманил Изуну за собой. – Да, пневмония на всю долю, но мы быстро поставим его на ноги, – он помахал рукой медсёстрам на посту. – Правда, придётся немного полежать у нас. 

Изуна согласился, даже если бы сказали, что лежать придётся до второго пришествия, – мысленно он уже звонил Мадаре и сообщал о желании взять отпуск по уходу за ребёнком. Хаширама остановился у пятой палаты и, коротко постучавшись, положил ладонь на дверную ручку. 

– Ты сможешь отпроситься с работы? – спросил он прежде, чем зайти в палату. – Он ещё очень мал, детей в таком возрасте обычно сопровождают родители. 

Изуна поднял открытые ладони – руки у него немного подрагивали. В груди расползались досада на самого себя – проморгал, не заметил – и холодная тревога за Кагами. 

– С Мадары не убудет, если я отлучусь на недельку, – фыркнул он, и губы у Хаширамы дрогнули. 

Его улыбка стала чуть более натянутой и чуть менее весёлой. Изуна закатил глаза – ну, конечно. Хаширама выглядел как человек, который очень хочет что-то узнать, но то ли стесняется, чувствуя себя неловко, то ли отговаривает себя от лишних ошибок. Тобирама считал, что в жизни Хаширамы была только одна большая ошибка, и этой ошибкой был Мадара, – впрочем, Тобираму никто не спрашивал. 

– Как он? – наконец, спросил Хаширама, и Изуна нетерпеливо повёл плечом. 

– Позвони ему да спроси, – он кивнул на дверь с матовым стеклом. – Мы заходим? 

Хаширама осёкся и, мельком улыбнувшись, толкнул дверь. 

– Ну, как себя чувствует наш маленький пациент? – спросил он весело, заходя в палату. – Смотри, кого я привёл. 

Кагами на больничной койке выглядел маленьким и беззащитным – волосы его были встрёпаны, глаза опухли, в сгибе локтя стоял катетер, а одеяло он натянул по самые уши. Когда он говорил, голос его был тихим и сиплым, но удивительно упрямым. 

– Я не маленький, – насупился Кагами, а когда увидел Изуну, радостно вскинулся ему навстречу. – Зузу!

Изуна скользнул к нему и положил ладонь на одеяло поверх груди, веля лежать и не двигаться лишний раз. Затем склонился, тронул лоб губами – тот был горячим, – и откинул влажные волосы с бледного лица, полыхающего красными щеками. 

– Ну, как ты? – спросил Изуна, присаживаясь на край кровати.

Кагами повёл плечами. 

– Ничего, только вот укололи, больно было, – пожаловался он, показывая на катетер в сгибе локтя. – Тёти тут добрые, сладкую воду пить давали, и Шира-чан пришёл, чтобы мне не скучно было, – Кагами ткнул его коленкой в бедро. – Тебя ещё привёл. 

Изуна обернулся к Хашираме.

– Шира-чан?

Тот пожал плечами. 

– Меня так все дети называют, – отмахнулся он и показал большим пальцем себе за плечо. – Я пойду, а то меня в моём отделении обыскались. Принимай лекарства и выздоравливай, – велел он Кагами, потом повернулся к Изуне. – Лечащий врач в ординаторской. Если что, ты знаешь, где меня найти и куда звонить. 

Кагами помахал ему рукой.

– Заходи, Шира-чан.

Изуна отсалютовал ему и одними губами сказал:

– Спасибо. 

Хаширама шутливо поклонился и закрыл за собой дверь – за матовым стеклом было видно, как его тут же перехватили медсёстры и отпинали в детскую хирургию двумя этажами ниже. Изуна повернулся к Кагами и погладил его по маленькой ладони. 

– Ну, и напугал же ты меня, – признался он, и Кагами виновато улыбнулся. 

– Прости, – он нахмурился. – Я утром себя не очень хорошо чувствовал, но решил тебя не отвлекать. 

Изуна покачал головой. 

– Я сам виноват, не заметил, что тебе плохо, – он насупился и погрозил Кагами пальцем. – В следующий раз обязательно говори, если что-то не так, ладно? – он дождался, пока Кагами кивнёт, и осмотрел палату. – А пока будем в больнице лежать. 

Кагами поднял на него блестящий взгляд. 

– Ты останешься со мной? 

Изуна хмыкнул и щёлкнул его по носу – Кагами смешливо фыркнул и два раза громко чихнул. 

– Будь здоров, – пожелал ему Изуна и стянул пиджак с плеч. 

Лечащим врачом Кагами была молодая женщина лет тридцати – она объяснила ситуацию, рассказала, что они планируют делать с Кагами дальше, и велела обращаться к ней, если появятся какие-либо вопросы. Мадаре Изуна звонил с опаской – тем не менее, тот терпеливо его выслушал и как-то подозрительно долго молчал. 

– Я так и знал, что эта твоя затея до добра не доведёт, – сказал он, наконец, наверняка морщась. 

– Какая затея? – не понял Изуна. – Лечь в больницу вместе с Кагами?

– Усыновить его. 

Изуна поджал губы – тема была открытой, больной и животрепещущей. 

– Слушай, я…

– Я знаю, – перебил его Мадара. – Это твоё решение, и даже если я его не одобряю, я поддержу тебя, – голос его был полон недовольства, но Изуна знал, что он ворчит больше для виду. – Что вам привезти? 

В больницу Мадара приехал мрачнее тучи – больше потому, что на лестнице нос к носу встретился с Хаширамой. 

– Вы поругались? – спросил Изуна взволнованно, когда забирал сумку у Мадары из рук. 

Тот зло фыркнул. 

– Мы поругались ещё полгода назад, когда у него назревала интрижка с той рыжей бабой из неврологии, – процедил он сквозь зубы. 

Изуна поджал губы и погладил его по плечу – тема была больной, и он благополучно пропустил её, потому что в это время таскался по судам. На самом деле, Изуна не был уверен, была ли у Хаширамы интрижка или планы на эту интрижку, – он знал Хашираму достаточно хорошо, чтобы дать отрицательный ответ. Впрочем, он и Мадару знал достаточно хорошо, чтобы сказать, что тот всегда предпочитал решать проблемы крайне радикально. 

В любом случае, это было не его дело. 

– Ну, где хоть твой пацан? – спросил Мадара недовольно. 

Дети Мадару как-то подсознательно или вполне осознанно боялись – Кагами в его присутствии, правда, и бровью не вёл. Слегка терялся, конечно, – а кто бы не терялся, – но улыбался ему тепло и дружелюбно. Изуна заметил, что после общения с Кагами Мадара сам начинал очень даже душевно скалиться – это был хороший прогностический признак. 

– Если что-то понадобится – звони, – велел ему Мадара, когда обнимал у дверей отделения. – Раскидаю твои дела на бездельников из отдела кадров. 

– Бедолаги, – Изуна покачал головой, впрочем, без жалости: в отделе кадров и правда сидели бездельники, нанятые ещё во времена отца. 

К десяти вечера Кагами утянуло в сон – Изуне выделили место в той же палате на правах родителя (Хашираме следовало выразить глубокую благодарность), но Кагами всё равно уцепился за его ладонь. 

– Ты можешь полежать со мной, пожалуйста? – спросил он жалобно. 

Изуна фыркнул и потрепал его по волосам – ну, конечно, он мог. 

Места на кровати было не так много. Кагами подвинулся, и Изуна лёг с краю – подтянул колени, поставил локоть рядом с подушкой и подпёр щёку кулаком. Кагами привалился боком к его груди, взял его за свободную ладонь и водил пальцами по линиям на коже до тех пор, пока не уснул. Дышал он тяжело и сипло, периодически страшно кашлял, его температуру удалось сбить только к девяти вечера, но его быстро сморило – Кагами вымотался. Изуна лежал рядом с ним, даже когда он заснул – гладил по голове и плечам, ворошил влажные от жара волосы. Его самого склонило в сон, и когда телефон в кармане его пиджака громогласно заверещал противной трелью, Изуна подорвался. 

Перед глазами плыло после короткой дрёмы, и он даже не разобрал имя контакта. 

– Ну, и где тебя носит? – спросил Тобирама с той степенью недовольства, когда в пору было виновато склонять голову и просить прощения, чем Изуна, конечно, никогда не занимался. 

Изуна посмотрел на часы – приближалось к одиннадцати, – затем убедился, что сегодня точно четверг, и чертыхнулся. По вечерам четверга его и Тобираму ождали очень чёткие планы, которые, как повелось, не требовали отлагательств. Изуна обернулся к Кагами – тот насупился сквозь сон и улёгся на бок, подтягивая колени к груди, – и провёл ладонью по лицу. 

– Мне сейчас не до тебя, – бросил он, и Тобирама на том конце провода раздражённо цокнул языком. 

– Предупреждать надо было заранее. 

Голос его был полон такого яркого недовольства, будто ему только что в один момент сорвали какие-то ужасно важные вселенские планы – Изуна даже разозлился. 

– Извини, что Кагами вдруг забоолел и загремел в больницу. Если бы мы знали, обязательно бы тебя предупредили, – выплюнул он, а потом взял себя в руки и выдохнул. – Не сегодня, в общем. 

Тобирама, что странно, молчал – Изуна даже подумал, что тот уже давно отключился. Потом Тобирама прочистил горло. 

– С ребёнком всё в порядке? – спросил он ровно, и Изуна моргнул – раз, второй. 

Всё, что их с Тобирамой связывало, это то, что они трахались вечером по четвергам, – Тобирама не здоровался лишний раз, а тут вдруг спрашивал о самочувствии Кагами. День был полон впечатлений – Изуна устало помассировал переносицу. 

– Пневмония, положили в больницу, как минимум на неделю, – сказал он. – Удивлён, что ты интересуешься. 

Тобирама фыркнул. 

– Ребёнок не ты, – отозвался он холодно, и Изуна многозначительно замычал в трубку. 

– Скоро я буду считать такие реверансы с твоей стороны за признания в любви, – сообщил он едко, и Тобирама, кажется, зарычал. – Я позвоню, как буду свободен. 

Прежде, чем он отключился, Тобирама одёрнул его. 

– Подожди, – потребовал он. – Вы лежите в первой городской? 

Изуна забрал волосы, упавшие на лицо, и выглянул в окно – ночь глухой чернотой окутала город и не выдержала напора неоновой подсветки и ярких фонарей на площадях. 

– Да, в детском отделении, – он размял шею, закрывая жалюзи. – А что?

– Ничего, – отозвался Тобирама сухо и отключился, не прощаясь. 

Изуна раздражённо фыркнул и бросил телефон на собственную койку. 

– Мудак, – выдохнул он и чуть не подпрыгнул, когда сиплый голос Кагами прилетел ему в спину.

– Это был господин Тобирама?

Изуна схватился за сердце и бросил на Кагами внимательный взгляд. Эти двое были знакомы, потому что у Тобирамы были ключи от квартиры Изуны: тот вручил ему дубликат, потому что до поры до времени встречались они исключительно на территории Изуны в виду того, что Изуне крайне не хотелось искать Тобираму где-то в городе и везти его к себе. Так что однажды Изуна примчался в собственные жильё и наткнулся там на Тобираму, который преспокойно сидел на его, Изуны, кухне и пил чай, который ему любезно заварил Кагами. Изуна тогда даже глаза протёр – потом догадался посмотреть на часы и в календарь. Это был последний четверг, который они провели в его квартире. 

Изуна потянулся и присел на край кровати – Кагами, успевший раскидаться по койке, снова подвинулся. 

– Это был господин Тобирама, – передразнил он, и Кагами показал ему язык. 

Затем задумчиво нахмурился и поднял на Изуну очень внимательный взгляд. 

– Вы часто видитесь, – начал он, но Изуна замахал на него руками. 

– Нет, ни слова больше, – засмеялся он. – Я знаю, что тебе нравится этот, – он закусил ругательное слово на кончике языка, – этот человек, но мы с ним не друзья, – Изуна фыркнул, когда Кагами вскинул брови. – Он просто работает в конкурирующей компании. 

Кагами прищурился – его сухих губ коснулась весёлая улыбка. 

– Ты как будто оправдываешься, Зузу. 

Изуна открыл рот, но осёкся и окинул его заинтересованным взглядом – всё-то он видел, этот проницательный ребёнок. 

– Так, – сказал он строго. – Кто мало спит, тот медленно выздоравливает. 

Кагами нахмурился и всплеснул руками. 

– Тут ты прав, – согласился он и натянул одеяло до подбородка. 

Затем поднял глаза на Изуну – будто хотел что-то сказать, но стеснялся. У него проскальзывало это иногда, словно он ощущал себя лишним или не на своём месте, хотя знал Изуну с самого рождения – Изуна был ему крёстным отцом и пытался усыновить его уже битых полгода, с тех пор, как родители Кагами погибли в автокатастрофе. Изуна знал этот затравленный взгляд – так Кагами смотрел, когда органы опеки решали, что с ним делать. Когда никто даже не обнял его и не сказал, что всё будет хорошо, – пока не пришёл разъярённый Изуна, чтобы забрать Кагами с собой. 

– Хочешь, я полежу с тобой? – предложил Изуна, когда заметил этот жгучий взгляд. 

Кагами неловко повёл плечами. 

– Если тебе не трудно, – сказал он осторожно. 

Изуна фыркнул. 

– Трудно спать вниз головой, – сказал он и мягко ущипнул Кагами за щёку. – А полежать с тобой не трудно. 

Тот смешливо насупился и улыбнулся – мягко, тепло и ярко. Изуна снова лёг на край кровати, вытянулся вдоль Кагами, и тот подкатился Изуне под бок – прижал колени к груди и свернулся калачиком. Вихры волос упали ему на лицо и закрыли трепещущие ресницы – Изуна погладил его по голове и оставил ладонь на скруглённой спине, ощущая, как неровно Кагами дышит, покашливая сквозь сон. Слышно было, как за окном шумят припозднившиеся машины, и как тихо переговариваются медсестры в коридоре – Изуна моргнул, потом ещё раз и ещё. Сон навалился на него тяжёлой громадой, и надо было перебраться на собственную кровать, но Изуна попросту не смог себя поднять – так и остался спать рядом с Кагами, положив голову на вытянутую руку. 

Он проснулся посреди ночи от ощущения, что кто-то сверлит ему лоб пристальным взглядом, – сначала подумал, что это Кагами, который открыл глаза ночью и теперь не может снова заснуть, но тот крепко спал, прижавшись к груди Изуны. Изуна нахмурился, вскинул взгляд и чуть снова не схвтился за сердце – в темноте палаты, рассекаемой только тусклым светом из коридора, сидел Тобирама, сложив руки на груди и сосредоточенно нахмурившись. На плечах его был накинут халат, а у стула, на котором он сидел, стоял бумажный пакет – Изуна окинул всё это недовольным взглядом. 

– Какого хрена? – спросил он одними губами. 

Тобирама повёл плечом – судя по всему, сидел он тут не так долго, но Изуну беспокоил не факт времени, а факт того, что Тобирама вообще сидел здесь, в больнице, во втором часу ночи. Тот приложил палец к губам, показывая, чтобы Изуна не шумел лишний раз, и это произвело абсолютно противоположный эффект – Изуна ощерился и вскинулся. 

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – прошипел он. – Чего тебе надо? Как ты сюда попал? Сколько ты здесь сидишь? 

Тобирама раздражённо закатил глаза, затем вытащил Изуну в коридор. Тот только успел поправить на Кагами одеяло и оправить футболку, задравшуюся на спине, – медсестра, окинувшая их недовольным взглядом, молча указала им на дверь, куда они, собственно, и направились. В пролёте между отделениями было холодно и тихо – лифт молчал, детского смеха слышно не было. Изуна сел на скамью у отделения и, проведя руками по лицу, поднял голову. Тобирама, ощутив его взгляд, открыл рот первым. 

– Отвечаю на твои вопросы вопросы в обратном порядке, – сказал он скупо, складывая руки на груди. – Я здесь всего десять минут. Меня пустил Хаширама, он на дежурстве, – Тобирама нахмурился и бросил на Изуну угрюмый взгляд. – Два твоих первых вопроса одинаковы, по сути. 

Изуна раздражённо вскинулся. 

– Ну так и ответь на них, – огрызнулся он. – Чего тебе? 

Их договорённость была стара как мир. Каждый четверг вечером они встречались (до недавнего времени у Изуны на квартире), иногда пили вино, иногда разговаривали, но чаще – просто трахались. Тобирама распускал узел тугого галстука, вжимал Изуну сначала в дверь спальни, а потом – в кровать. Они сплетались языками и конечностями, а после Тобирама туго застёгивал брошенную на пол рубашку и уходил посреди ночи, закрывая за собой дверь. И так раз за разом, если не менялись планы – а менялись они довьно часто, но вечер четверга оставался стабильным и неприкосновенным. Их устраивало – пока в жизни Изуны не появилось слишком много дел и один добрый потерянный ребёнок. Тогда времени стало не хватать. 

– Я привёз клубнику, – сказал Тобирама и повёл плечом. – Когда мы ждали тебя, Кагами сказал, что ему нравится клубника. 

Он имел в виду тот раз, когда Тобирама открыл дверь своим ключом и наткнулся на Кагами, дожидающегося Изуну с очередного визита в органы опеки. Изуна медленно кивнул – переварил, а затем вылупился на него. 

– Где ты её достал? – спросил он хрипло. – До клубники ещё целый месяц. 

Тобирама отвёл взгляд, делая вид, что рассматривает литые двери лифта, – хотя, кто его знает, может, и рассматривал. 

– Не твоё дело, – отозвался он сухо.

Изуна ощерился. 

– Ладно, – фыркнул он и поднялся на ноги. – Ладно, спасибо, Кагами действительно любит клубнику, – Изуна помассировал переносицу и зевнул в кулак. – Я скажу, что от тебя, вот он рад без памяти будет, – он вскинул бровь и пожал плечом. – Бывай?

Он уже развернулся, когда Тобирама схватил его за руку, – касание обожгло, горячей волной прошлось вдоль позвоночника и настойчивым звоном ввинтилось в виски. Изуна вырвал запястье из чужой хватки и обернулся – они встретились взглядами, и между рёбер у Изуны разгорелось. Вечер четверга, подумал он – как стойкая, наработанная годами привычка. Глаза у Тобирамы были бордовыми и пронзительными, будто видели больше, чем мог увидеть Изуна. 

Это раздражало. 

– Что? – спросил он недовольно. 

– То, что между нами происходит, – начал Тобирама медленно, и Изуна прикрыл глаза. 

О. 

Ну, понятно. 

Он усмехнулся раньше, чем Тобирама успел договорить. Быть может, он бы и раздосадовался, что пропадает такой регулярный и совсем не дурный секс, если бы не был так вымотан и встревожен. Кагами в больнице, на работе завал, а органы опеки дышат прямо в затылок – Изуна ещё никогда не ощущал себя настолько уставшим. Хотелось лечь рядом с Кагами на эту узкую больничную койку и проспать всю неделю напролёт, ни о чём не думая, – ни о счетах, ни о проектах, ни о судебных процессах, ни уж тем более о Тобираме, который решил, что им пора заканчивать. 

Тобирама, к слову, понял, почему Изуна принялся закатывать глаза, и снова схватил его за руку – на этот раз так крепко, что Изуна зашипел. 

– Дослушай сначала, – велел он, затем разжал пальцы. – Я хочу помочь. 

Изуна нахмурился – ночь начала приобретать какие-то сюрреалистические оттенки. Сначала Тобирама спрашивает, как дела у Кагами, затем приезжает в больницу посреди ночи, теперь – говорит, что хочет помочь. Ерунда какая-то – Изуна что, всё ещё спит?

– С какой стати? – спросил он осторожно. 

Помощь ему была нужна – помощь от Тобирамы с его связями могла быть очень полезной. Изуне было интересно, что Тобирама за это попросит – вариантов было море, на самом деле, и Изуна не знал, стоило ли приплетать сюда эротические фантазии, потому что они у Тобирамы были, уж Изуна-то об этом знал. 

– Я знаю, что у тебя проблемы с органами опеки по поводу усыновления Кагами, – Тобирама повёл плечом. – У меня есть знакомые в этой службе и несколько хороших адвокатов, специализирующихся на подобных делах. 

Изуна окинул его взглядом и насмешливо хмыкнул. 

– Ты думаешь, мои адвокаты дураки? – спросил он любезно. – Нет, судя по всему, это я дурак, раз решил усыновлять ребёнка, имея за плечами чуть больше, чем ничего. 

Тобирама нахмурился. 

– С этим можно поспорить, – возразил он. – Имущество у тебя есть, обеспечить и себя, и ребёнка ты сможешь. 

– Объясни это органам опеки, – фыркнул Изуна. 

Тобирама вдруг посмотрел на него очень внимательно – так, что Изуна осёкся. 

– Объясню, – сказал Тобирама совершенно серьёзно, и руки у Изуны опустились сами собой. 

Он устало выдохнул и потёр тяжелеющие веки на воспаленном глазу. 

– Зачем тебе это делать? – спросил он, сдаваясь. – Мы просто трахаемся, а в остальное время – работаем за конкурирующие компании, – Изуна сложил руки на груди. – Зачем тебе это нужно?

Взгляд Тобирамы был пристальным и жёстким – он смотрел так, будто собирался просверлить в Изуне дырку. 

– Это ты так думаешь, – сказал он, наконец. 

Изуна нахмурился. 

– Думаю что? – не понял он. 

Тобирама лизнул сухую губу кончиком языка.

– Что мы просто трахаемся столько времени. 

Изуна замер – даже дышать перестал. Между рёбер сжалось – раз, второй, затем отпустило. Изуна моргнул, выдохнул, запрокинул голову, забирая волосы в низкий хвост под затылком. Потом многозначительно промычал и поймал внимательный взгляд Тобирамы – тот смотрел так, будто ждал вердикта. Изуна всмотрелся в него – не будто.

Тобирама действительно ждал. 

Ждал с абсолютно каменным лицом, но пальцы его мелко и еле заметно подрагивали. Будто он боялся, что Изуна оттолкнёт его, – будто боялся, что неправильно понял, что сделал ошибочные выводы. Изуна вцепился в него взглядом – кто из них кого обманывал так долго? Тобирама его или он Тобираму? Или играл в хитрые игры здесь один только Изуна?

– Мне надо это осмыслить, – сказал Изуна задумчиво, а затем насмешливо хмыкнул. – Ну, что ты меня не просто трахал, а с каким-то скрытым подтекстом. 

Тобирама поморщился. 

– Изуна, – начал он, но тот перебил.

– Я понял, – Изуна фыркнул. – Не начинай, пожалуйста, – он протянул руку, и Тобирама шагнул к нему, подставляя под протянутую ладонь плечо; Изуна ехидно улыбался. – Не хочу слышать от тебя признания в любви, это будет убого. 

– Это ты убогий, – оскалился Тобирама, и Изуна устало повис у него на шее. 

Крепкие руки легли на лопатки, и Изуна протянул:

– Можешь поцеловать своего убогого, раз уж на то пошло. 

Тобирама хмыкнул, но наклонился к нему – тронул губами переносицу, затем уголок рта. Ощущения были неожиданными, но приятными – Изуна размяк и прижался щекой к чужому плечу. Так бы и заснул, если бы Тобирама не встряхнул его. 

– У тебя в палате ребёнок, – напомнил он. 

Изуна чертыхнулся. 

– Надеюсь, не проснулся, – он нахмурился. – Пусть отдыхает. 

– Клубнику в холодильник кинь, а то испортится, – велел Тобирама, и Изуна поманил его за собой. 

– Сам и кинь, – фыркнул он. – Всё, что я сейчас могу, это лечь и заснуть, – он обернулся, когда они зашли в отделение, и прищурился. – У тебя остались ключи от моей квартиры? 

Тобирама сдержанно кивнул. 

– Конечно. 

– Конечно, – передразнил его Изуна, но потом неловко повёл плечом и отвёл взгляд. – Заходи иногда, – он нахмурился. – Кагами будет рад. 

Тобирама моргнул – раз, второй. Они пересеклись взглядами и отвернулись в разные стороны – стало неловко. Изуна разозлился на самого себя – как школьник, честное слово, – и страшно перепугался, когда Тобирама взял его за руку. Погладил косточку запястья, тронул костяшки пальцев, центр ладони. Изуна поднял на него взгляд и потянулся к нему первым. 

Громкий смешок медсестры раскидал их друг от друга. 

– Мы очень любим Ширу-чана, – сказала она, прищурившись. – Но вам нельзя здесь находиться вне часов посещения. 

Тобирама вежливо наклонил голову – медсестра приложила палец к губам и вернулась на пост. Изуна коротко ухмыльнулся. 

– Бывай, – сказал он просто и сложил руки за спиной – так и не сообразил, куда их ещё деть. 

Тобирама поднял на него глаза – бордовые и тёмные. Его взгляд обжёг, его касание бросило в жар, а его сухие губы были на удивление мягкими и осторожными, хотя всегда целовали грубо и быстро – Изуна вцепился пальцами в его волосы и толкнул язык навстречу. Уже в палате, гладя дремлющего у него под боком Кагами, Изуна подумал, что день, так и быть, вышел не таким уж и плохим – на ноги Кагами встанет быстро, а с органами опеки Изуна уж как-нибудь договорится, не сдаваться же, в конце концов. Он потрепал Кагами по голове и тихо насмешливо фыркнул – вечер четверга, как обычно, удался. 

В голове настойчиво крутилась мысль, что впереди у него – или даже у них – не только вечер. 

И не только четверга.


End file.
